


Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You

by MeCrossYou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, basically it's a fic about nothing, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou
Summary: Just a daily routine of Magnus and Alec when a Clave meeting is in order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [fromthefarshore ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore) challenged me to write a Malec fic based on Arctic Monkeys' "Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You". And some of the rules are that the title has to be the song title and the fic has to have some lines from the song.

“Let’s skip this time.” Magnus groaned from the bed, stroking Chairman Meow’s fur. Alec was trying to pick a sweater to wear. He wasn’t too sure if he wanted to go with his old, favorite black one or the blue fuzzy sweater Magnus bought him last week. He smiled and put on the old sweater.

“We’ve places to go, Magnus. Work to do.” He said, turning to look at his pouting boyfriend.

“At this point, I’d rather go back to hell.” Magnus muttered under his breath, throwing the blanket over his head. Chairman meowed annoyed, when sudden shift of the coverall threw him of his comfortable position on Alec’s pillow.

“You don’t mean that.” Alec said, only half believing his own words. “Maybe this time it won’t be as bad.” He certainly did not believe _that_. Clave meetings always went bad. Sometimes progress was made, those were the better days. But sometimes…. Sometimes progress went backwards in the conservative Shadowhunter society.

Magnus threw him a look that said it all and sighed deeply.

“Then let’s go somewhere nice after.” His voice came out muffled, because the blanket was back on his face. “Like Milan or Santorini.”

Alec laughed, coming to sit on the bed. He tried to pull the blanket off of Magnus’ face, but the other held it in a tight grip. They struggled a little, which ended in Alec falling on top of Magnus and the blanket being thrown away across the room.

“I’d love to, but we can’t.” Said Alec, resting his head on Magnus’ stomach, his long legs lying on the floor. “We’ve people to see.” They agreed to meet his siblings and Clary with Simon for dinner later.

“Let’s put them on hold.” Magnus suggested, playing with Alec’s hair.

“We can’t do that, Magnus.” Alec sighed and got up, stretching his hand out for Magnus. “Come on, we’ll be late.”

Magnus took Alec’s hand, but didn’t let go when he got up. “I know that getting you alone isn't easy to do, Alexander, but I expect a date night or two this week.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Two?” He asked, with a small smile.

“Yes. Two.” Magnus reached and kissed Alec on the lips.

“It’s Friday, though.” Alec put his hands on Magnus’ hips.

Magnus shrugged, walking away backwards with a smirk. “So you still have time for that.” He said, and left Alec laughing behind him while he went to get ready.

*

Alec stood in a corner waiting for Magnus after the meeting, watching as the warlock talked with his mother in a still full room of people. Judging by Magnus’ face, he wasn’t too happy, but that might have been just a general unpleasant feeling he felt for the Clave. Finally, Magnus turned and moved forward to Alec, leaving his mother with a stern look on her face. Alec knew it was her permanent expression.

“What did she want?” Alec asked, looking over Magnus’ shoulder as his mother now talked to another Shadowhunter.

“Nothing of consequence. Maybe trying to be… friendly.” Magnus made a grimace.

Alec snorted. “Yeah, that’s her best trait – friendliness.”

Magnus smiled half a smile. “Let’s leave this place, Alexander. With the exception of you I dislike everyone in the room.”

Alec gave Magnus a stern look, because he had friends and relatives here, but he couldn’t really blame him. He knew most of those people didn’t deserve much love from a Downworlder.

Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him towards the door. “Come on. We have that not a date dinner to get to.”

*

When they finally got home that evening, Magnus headed straight for the bar. “Open Sesame.” He muttered the catchphrase and used magic to open the door. Alec always rolled eyes at his boyfriend’s theatrics.

“What will you be having, dear?” Magnus asked, making himself a pinkish cocktail.

“I don’t really care.” Alec replied, taking a seat on the sofa. Chairman Meow jumped on his lap and curled into a comfortable position there.

“As usual, then.” Magnus smiled, taking another glass. “After today, I feel like we need something a bit stronger.”

“It wasn’t all bad.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Dinner was fun.”

Magnus made a face.

“Oh come on, stop. Admit it, you were having fun too, I saw it.” Alec teased. “They are our friends.”

“They are _your_ friends.” Magnus corrected, coming to sit next to Alec and handing him a yellow drink that smelled like tequila.

“No, they are _our_ friends. Stop pretending you don’t like them.”

“Well, I don't wanna lie but I don't wanna tell you the truth either.” Magnus took a big sip of his drink and put his head in one hand, leaning on the armrest.

They engaged in a brief pointed look battle when finally Magnus huffed and threw his drink-free hand into the air. “Fine! Your brother and sister are alright. I guess I like biscuit fair enough, too. Shawn is still annoying.”

Alec laughed a little. “Fair enough.” He said, though he didn’t believe Magnus didn’t like Simon. He knew teasing him was one of Magnus’ favorite things.

Magnus leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder. “I wish I could stop the world sometimes.” He said, dreamily.

Alec huffed a laugh. “No more Clave meetings?”

Magnus laughed, closing his eyes. “Yeah… No more of that and just more of you.”

 

 


End file.
